


Cotton Candy

by Winterironsoldier



Series: She-Ra Mini Ficlets [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra and Adora play World of Warcraft, F/F, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterironsoldier/pseuds/Winterironsoldier
Summary: “Catra, I'm busy.” It was a struggle just to get those three words out and if she had it her way, Adora wouldn't be able to say anything but her name when she was through with her.“Busy with what? Trolling a bunch of people on your whatchamacallit, fictionfornerds.com?” Honestly, she forgot what the entire website was called but she knew that Adora was a prominent writer for the Marvel fandom.“It's called ArchiveOfOurOwn and I wasn't trolling! I was just, well-”





	Cotton Candy

According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little. Barry! Breakfast is ready! Coming! Hang on a second. Hello? - Barry? - Adam? - Can you believe this is happening? - I can't. I'll pick you up. Looking sharp. Use the stairs. Your father paid good money for those. Sorry. I'm excited. Here's the graduate. We're very proud of you, son. A perfect report card, all B's. Very proud. Ma! I got a thing going here. - You got lint on your fuzz. - Ow! Thatssssss

Catra splayed her tail across the keyboard and eyed her girlfriend, “Really, Adorka? The Bee Movie script? That's pretty unoriginal, even by your standards.” As she spoke, a soft purr filled her voice and her features twisted. Ugh. Anything that reminded her of how comfortable and free she felt in Adora's presence served as nothing more than as a reminder of all the times in the orphanage that she spent alone and caged.

The blonde in front of her was sitting in her computer chair, delicate hand poised on the mouse to minimize the Word document before settling backward in a way that made her tied back hair poof up. It was nearly comical to look at and she reached forward, tracing the line of her jaw with a single claw.

“It's Adora.” The woman before her spoke through a gulped whisper and she smirked.

“That all you've got to say? What, cat got your tongue?” She drawled lazily, shifting from the computer and onto Adora's lap. The human's thighs were hard underneath of her and she shifted for better leverage, letting her tongue lap at the dip of her neck.

“Catra, I'm busy.” It was a struggle just to get those three words out and if she had it her way, Adora wouldn't be able to say anything but her name when she was through with her.

“Busy with what? Trolling a bunch of people on your whatchamacallit, fictionfornerds.com?” Honestly, she forgot what the entire website was called but she knew that Adora was a prominent writer for the Marvel fandom.

“It's called ArchiveOfOurOwn and I wasn't trolling! I was just, well-” Adora's face scrunched up adorably and she snorted.

“Do you really want me to leave you to your writing, Adora?” Her voice had grown soft, a tone she never used for anyone besides Adora.

“Well- we can always play that game you like. Wizards Of Warcr-”

“God, it's World of Warcraft and you literally never join the Horde side!” She groaned, knocking her forehead into the other female’s to illustrate her frustration with her. “Alliance isn't even that cool to play as!”

“You only say that because you don't want to start over with your rogue.” Adora scoffed, lightly pushing her from her lap and loading up the game.

“We can't dungeon or anything together, Adora! And my rogue is at the top level, your warrior isn't even level fifty!” She leaned over her shoulder, snarling as the game loaded up with the blonde's lightly modded warrior. “Is that a horse? How did you get a horse?”

“Not a horse, it's a mount and you need to learn the riding-”

“Oh my god, did you name it-”

“I didn't log in for you to make fun of Horsey!” She grumbled, nudging away from Catra to put her mount back up with a click of the cursor.

“Aww, Adora, I didn't mean to make you self-conscious, even if you are my enemy.” She hissed into her ear as she ducked in for a quick kiss. “Just log off and spend time with me. You can prank your nerds later.”

“Well… If I do, can we-”

“Yes, we can make cotton candy, you dweeb. Hurry up.” She rolled her eyes just to save face but the moment Adora turned away to sign off, her face softened. It had been a while since they had last spent one on one time together that didn't end up with them either distracted or talking about their factions. This would be a nice change from the normal, to say the least.

“Catra?”

She blinked and smiled as she took in Adora's inquisitive look, “Well, what are you waiting for? There's a kitchen that's calling our name.” She took her by the hand and pull her up from her chair. If she had it her way, she wouldn't have to let go of her hand ever again. Figuratively, at least.

“You realize that we're just going to end up with burnt sugar, right?” Adora asked dryly as she kept her pace.

Burnt sugar or not, there was a ring weighing heavily in her pocket and she had plans to see it on Adora before the day was out. If it took burning cotton candy to get her to say yes, then that was just something that was going to happen.


End file.
